Electronic commerce to purchase products or obtain services through the Internet has become widely adopted.
Some systems where a user selects a product and makes a purchase or application in a Web page using the Internet allow the selection, application and purchase procedure of a plurality of products to be done in one operation by providing a product name field indicating a plurality of product names or the like and check boxes for a user to indicate an intention of purchase for each of the products on a product list page, and putting an object linked to a shopping cart page in which a user confirms purchase information and makes an application onto the Web page (for example, see Patent Literature 1).